People Change. Somethings never do
by BabbleBaby
Summary: A lot's changed in Andie's life since she left Capeside P/A Plz r 'n' r
1. Default Chapter

People Change. Something's never do.  
  
By Dawn.  
  
Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing, I'm only 14!!  
  
Category: Fut fic. Eventually P/A but right now an Andie catch up so  
  
I'd have to say A/other.  
  
Summary: A lot's changed in Andie's life since she left Capeside.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!! It's my first so be gentle!  
  
Spoilers : Season 3.  
  
Authors notes: OK I started this between the break between s3 an 4 but gave up on it, I re-wrote and tried again and this is what I got. Sooooo.  
  
  
  
A 24 year old Andie McPhee surveyed the master bedroom of  
  
her New York apartment, trying to make sure she hadn't forgotten  
  
anything as she neatly folded her last sweater and placed it in her  
  
suitcase. She couldn't believe she was going back to Capeside. She  
  
hadn't been back to make since the beginning of senior year when she  
  
went to live with her aunt Amy in California after her mothers  
  
suicide.  
  
So much has happened. She certainly hadn't turned out as  
  
anyone, including herself, would have expected. It started out as  
  
planned. She graduated high school with straight A's and went on to  
  
NYU which she choose because it had the best Physc department and she  
  
thought she could give a lot in that career considering her  
  
experiences.  
  
It was there she met Craig. A 6ft2 dirty blond haired deep  
  
green eyed man originally from London. 3 years her senior he'd taken  
  
pity on the petite brown eyed girl with long blond hair who was  
  
wondering round confused on the first day of the semester. As the  
  
months went by they developed a close friendship, and Andie found  
  
herself falling for this soulful eyed man she'd grown so close to.  
  
One thing led to another and early the next fall Andie found herself  
  
staring down at a pregnancy test that read positive. She couldn't  
  
believe it she had just turned 20 and was pregnant ! Craig was  
  
amazing at first. He even talked about them getting engaged, they  
  
found a nice apartment close to the campus and began preparing for  
  
the arrival of their baby.  
  
As the months went by Andie began to notice changes in Craig.  
  
He started going out more and coming and coming home at all hours  
  
drunk out of his mind. "Well I won't be able to do it once the baby's  
  
here." He'd say every time she brought it up. Things gradually got  
  
worse over the months and on the night Clayton Timothy McPhee was born  
  
he left, leaving a note with the hospital receptionist which simply  
  
said he wasn't ready to be a father and he'd always love her.  
  
Soon the time came for Andie to go back to school and she  
  
soon learnt she couldn't pay for Clay's day-care, pay the rent, buy  
  
the necessities and still go to school. So there she was a 20yr old  
  
Andrea McPhee dropping out of NYU.  
  
She managed to get a secretarial job at a casting agency  
  
close to the apartment which offered her enough money to get Clay in  
  
a decent day-care centre, pay the rent and buy the weekly groceries.  
  
She wasn't going to deny she had to delve into her savings a few  
  
times but now coming close to four years on, she was doing all right for  
  
herself. She was now doing PA work for the same company and earning a  
  
decent wage. She had a large apartment in a nice complex and had  
  
even, somehow, managed to get Clay into one of the best schools in  
  
the city. He was only going half day right now but she hoped she'd  
  
somehow manage to make the fees when he went full time next fall.  
  
The sound of her little boy calling from the next room shook  
  
Andie from her trip down memory lane.  
  
"Mommy, I can't find Timmy Bear!!!"  
  
"Hang on a minute honey" she called through. *Timmy Bear* Jack had  
  
brought the bear for Clayton the day he was born. Jack. She couldn't  
  
believe he may not be around to see her baby turn five. *NO!!* she  
  
scolded herself. *I will not think like that the doctors said that  
  
as long as the cancer hasn't spread he'll be find as soon as he  
  
recovers from the operation* That's why she was going home. Home it  
  
was funny she thought of Capeside as home even though she'd only  
  
lived there for a couple of years.  
  
This time her thought trail was broken by the sound of the  
  
phone ringing. "Andie McPhee" she answered. "Ms McPhee" the voice  
  
replied. "This is Capeside general...........I'm sorry but your  
  
brother passed away a short while ago....."The rest of what was said  
  
never registered with Andie *Oh My God, Jack.* was all she could  
  
think. Somehow she managed to mumble a "thank you, good bye" and  
  
numbly hang up the phone. "Momma Momma" she heard Clay call as  
  
although his voice seemed far off. "Momma are you OK?" Andie's only  
  
replied was to grab her son into a tight embrace and drag him down to  
  
the ground with her as she buried her sobs in his short blond hair  
  
and rocked back and forth. "It's going to be OK." she mumbled over and  
  
over into her son's hair.  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe Jack was dead. Really gone. she was just 24. She couldn't cope with this. She'd lost her eldest brother at 16 which followed with her mother having a nervous breakdown then her dad going M.I.A, followed by her having a mental breakdown due to the pressure. All this by the time she was 17. Things seemed to be improved the next year she was fine, her dad was back, and her mum was on the road to recovery. Then her mum committed suicide. It seemed sudden at the time but looking back the build up was there. Then after her mothers death her dad runs off again leaving her and Jack to arrange the funeral. That's when the offer to move to Florida came from her aunt. She can still remember sitting in her room deciding whether or not to go.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Andie sitting her room flipping through photo albums focusing on two photographs.  
  
Her and Pacey the night of their first kiss  
  
A Picture of the whole gang her eyes focusing on the fact that Pacey has his arms wrapped protectively round Joey.  
  
Andie wipes tears from her eyes as she comes to a decision.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Shaking off the shivers that run down her spine as she thinks that night. She must have cried herself to sleep because she can't remember anything else until the next morning when she told Jack her decision. He'd pleaded with her to stay, her saying she had to leave, to get away from it all. The stress from her mom's death and her dad leaving had already got her back on meds. She couldn't say when she wasn't going to be happy enough to fight it.  
  
Andie truly believed that she'd only got through everything before because of Pacey, and it hurt her so much to see Pacey and Joey together. He may have got over her but at the time she was no where near to fixing her heart.  
  
As she remember that night Andie was openly crying she felt all those feelings over again. She felt horrible for leaving Jack. She felt the oh so familiar twinge in her heart as she thought of why she really left Capeside.  
  
It had been three days since Jack died and she woke up the same way she had every day since, realising he was gone and not letting it sink in. She arranged the funeral to be held in Capeside two weeks from the day. She was planning on going to Capeside only a few days before the funeral and leaving two or three days after. She didn't want to have to stay there any longer than she had to. She knew that Joey was still living there. She'd taken over the B&B and was also painting and drawing for a living. She was becoming quite famous actually. It was nice to see her making a living out of her passion. She'd shocked everyone (including Andie who'd been getting updates on everyone from Jack whether she wanted them or not.) by turning down a scholarship to Harvard and taking over the family business after Bessie decided she wanted out of Capeside. *I guess I wasn't the only one who hadn't turned out as everyone expected.* Andie thought to herself. She'd felt horrible when she thought of how happy she'd been when Jack told her Pacey and Joey had broken up about a month after she left Capeside. He never actually said it but had continually hinted that she had something to do with it which had only made her more gleeful if not the tiniest bit guilty.  
  
Even though Jack had been telling her things about what everyone was doing she was still a sketchy on the details. She knew Jen and Henry had got married sometime last year. Jack's invite had included one for her which she'd told Jack to politely decline for on her behalf. She'd asked Jack not to tell any of them about her pregnancy, failed relationship and all that failed. As far as they knew she was still at NYU. She didn't want them to think of her as a failure, and that was what she thought of herself as. She wouldn't change Clay for the world but she wished things had been different.  
  
Andie dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. As the warm water ran over her body she thought of the last time she'd seen everyone.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Jen, Jack, Dawson, Pacey, Joey and Andie gathered outside the McPhee's Capeside home.  
  
"So your really doing this huh?" Jack asked as he placed the last suitcase in the truck of Andie's car.  
  
"Yep." Andie replied as she hugged her brother "Oh, I'm going to miss you. All of you." she continued as she let go of Jack.  
  
"Then don't go Andie." Pacey said softly from his place next to Joey.  
  
"Don't say that Pacey. Idiot. Can't you see it's hard on her." Joey said as she hit Pacey softly and pulled Andie into a hug. "Call me when you get there, else I'll worry something happen."  
  
"Yes Momma Joey." Andie said with a slight giggle although this goodbye was turning out to be a lot harder than she thought.  
  
"Call me to " Dawson said as he hugged her goodbye.  
  
"Me also" said Jen as she hugged Andie.  
  
"Don't forget me. McPhee" Pacey said as he hugged. Andie wasn't sure whether the double meaning was there or she just wanted it to be.  
  
"SO! Who do I have to call?" Andie asked innocently trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"ME!!" Came five voices simultaneously.  
  
"OK. OK" Andie said giggling. "Bye Guys." Andie Flashed them all a smile as she climbed into her car and drove out of the driveway with a final wave.  
  
*END FLASHBACK.*  
  
That was the last time she'd seen any of them apart from Jack. After the 'I've arrived safely calls' she only spoke to the others a few times senior year but found herself feeling more of an outsider with each call. So she didn't call as often, then not at all. By the time she went off to college she'd lost contact with them all apart from Jack.  
  
She let the spray fall over her for a few more minutes then slipped out of the shower. Pulling on her towlin Dressing gown and taking some of the dampness of her hair with a towel she padded her way across the living room to her sons bedroom. "Wake up honey." Andie said shaking Clay slightly "you're going to be late for school."  
  
"In a second Mommy." Came the murmured reply from her sons pillow hidden mouth.  
  
"Now Clayton. I'm going to make your breakfast and I expect you dressed and in the kitchen in fifteen minutes OK?"  
  
"Yes mom." Clay replied as he climber out of bed.  
  
"OK." Andie said as she went into her own room and changed into a pair of black pants and a pale blue sweater. She took her blonde which now reached around the middle of her back and tied it up into a high ponytail. Putting on a little makeup she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked no older than 19. To look at her you'd never realise what she'd been through in the twenty-four short years she'd lived. With a final brush through her hair she left her room in time to see her son bound across the spacious living room to the kitchenette on the other side of the apartment.  
  
"O.K then" Andie said cheerfully as she looked at her son "What do you want?"  
  
"Same" Clay said as he pulled himself onto a chair. Andie smiled to herself as she took down the carton of cereal from the self and poured some into a bowl. No matter what happen she'd always have Clay. *For a good few years anyway.* She thought to herself.  
  
"OK" She said with a smile shaking herself out of that trail of thought and placing the bowl down in from her son. "Your going to go play with Tony after school cause Mommy has to go run a few errands OK."  
  
" But it's Monday you don't work on Monday's" Clay replied a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"I know honey it's not for work."  
  
"Is it for uncle Jack?" Clay asked.  
  
"Yeah honey, that's right. Remember how I said I'd be doing a lot for uncle Jack since he. Since he....." Andie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Since he went to live with Gramma and Uncle Tim with the angels." Clay finished. "Don't cry Mommy. Uncle Jack wouldn't have wanted us to be upset. You told me that."  
  
"Yeah, your right honey. Now how about you go put this in your bag and we'll get you to school."  
  
Andie said as she wiped the unshed tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
Andie sat in the car across the street from the building her son had just entered. He was so young, yet growing up so fast. He was so innocent, he didn't need all that had happened to him. His father had left, his mother was a ticking time bomb where mental health was concerned and now Jack was dead, Jack and Clay had been so close even though they didn't get to see each other much. Jack was closer to a father than an uncle where Clay was concerned and he was the closet thing to a father he'd ever experience and now he was dead.  
  
The pounding rain was fitting to Andie's mood as she drove back to the apartment trying her best to hold back the tears. Eventually it got to much and she pulled over to the side of the road. Laid her head on the steering wheel and wept. Hot lashing tears feel down her face, this wasn't meant to happen none of it was. This was not how her life was meant to be. But then she should have learnt a long time ago things never are.  
  
Finally reaching the apartment after breaking down at the road side, she tossed her keys on the table. Hitting the play button on the answer machine, the computerised voice broke the eerie silence in the apartment, " 2 NEW MESSAGES!" it boomed. "Andie, it's Jen. Matthew told me about Jack and gave me this number to contact on you. Andie I know we haven't talk in a long time and I'm not even sure why that is but Andie, I loved Jack so much and I love you we need to get through this together Andie, If not for our selves but for my best friend please." Tears again started to roll down Andie's face, tears she thought she didn't have. She missed Jen a lot, she missed everyone and although she knew she missed them it wasn't until now she really realised it.  
  
Tears falling down her face and blood pounding in her ears Andie sat down on the coach and tried to calm herself down. Ten minutes later after washing her face and calming herself down Andie replayed the second message. "Hi Andie, uhhh, well I umm. OK lets start again I heard about your brother and I'm really sorry but give me a call OK?!" Andie looked questioningly at the machine. "Who was that?" she mumbled out loud, the voice was deep and feminine but she really had no idea who it was. Shaking her head she walked over to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. "I've got more Important things to worry about than an anonymous phone call." Sitting down with the hand set of the phone in front of her she pulled a small black address book of Jack's which she'd had sent over and began looking through the names. "Atkins, Kyle." She read out loud before writing out his address and phone number on a sheet of plain paper in front of her. Half an hour and a good few sheets of paper later Andie began to look over the funeral arrangements. There wasn't really much there. Jack had wanted to be buried in Capeside, he'd told her that in the early stages of the cancer, and although at the time she told him too stop being stupid and concentrate of getting better, she'd listened to what he wanted. Just in case. She never wanted to actually have to use this information. Not this soon. Picking up the phone she dialled the travel agent. At 7 'O clock that night her and Clay were going to be on a plane to Capeside, Massachusetts.  
  
~~End of part 1, tell me what you think!!!!!~~ 


	2. Chapter 2A

Andie had been sat in the car for the past thirty minutes. Clayton was laid out across the backseat sleeping and all she could do was stare at the house in front of her. A house that held so many memories. It was lucky the people that had rented it from the family had moved out when they did. She didn't real feel like making an annoucement that she was back by having to find somewhere to say.  
  
"Mommy? Are we there yet?" Clay's sleepy voice came from the back of the car. Andie wiped a copule of unnoticed tears from her cheeks.  
  
"Yes baby, we're hear. Grab a couple of things you need and we'll go in" Andie made her way out of the car and took Clay's hand leading him to the house. Putting her key in the door she stopped and took a deep breath, a rush of emotions washed over her. Shaking her head as she caught Clay gazing at her strangly she opened the door.  
  
"Woah" Breathed Clay, "it's soo big" Andie smiled as she saw her son run up and and the large entrance hall.  
  
"Slow down sweetheart" Andie called, her mind was reeling with memories from her happier times in capeside. "Don't you think it's time you went to bed huh?" Andie called as Clay ran upstairs.  
  
"Oooooooooooohhh" Clay whined. "Do I 'ave to?"  
  
"Yes, it's 9 'oclock and way past you bed time Mister." Andie said as she followed her son back upstairs. Two hours and five bedtime stories later Clay had finally settled in Jack's old room. Andie sighed as she ploped down on the couch, looking out of the window she decided she really should get the luggage in. She got up and started to bring in all the luggage her and Clay had brought with them, by the time she was done and has placed things into somewhat order Andie was exaughsted, sinking into a bath in her old bathroom she started to cry. It was all too much, Jack has died and now she was back in capeside. She didn't know how she'd react when she saw any of them. Finally climbing out of the bath and sinking into her warm comfortable bed she decided that she'd deal with that tommorow.  
  
AN: This isn't, as you can probably tell, much of a new chapter. Infact it's only part of one, I'm just trying to see if there is anyone out there who is intrested in reading this anymore. I'm not sure how many Pacey/Andie fans or just plain Andie fans there are out there anymore. Or if you're still intrested in this fic. I have around half a chapter done, so if any of you are still intrested could you either leave a note in the review or email me on babbling_drama_queen@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Thanks  
  
Luv 'n' Lollipops  
  
Dawn aka babblebaby. 


	3. 2b

The morning sun swept through the open curtains and shone down on Andie's bed, stirring her eyes began to open slightly. She felt like she was 17 again. The room was the same. Even the sheets were. But she wasn't. She couldn't erase the years since she'd left capeside. She was 24. She was a mother, and Jack had died. Breathing deeply to stop the tears she pulled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she fixed herself some coffee and stared out into the garden. Her mother had loved to garden when she was there, but it was pretty obvious the new tenants hadn't had the same passion for it. Sure they'd mowed the lawn once in a while but that was about it where the garden was concerned. Andie walked down the corridor and leant against the door frame of the living room, a smile danced upon her lips as she watched Clayton curled up on the sofa watching the early morning cartoons. "Hi Baby" Andie placed a kiss on the top of her son's head as she sat down next to him. "Hi Mom" he said wiping away at the place where Andie had just kissed. Andie giggled lightly. "Why don't you go up to your room and pick out what you want to wear. We've got a big day infront of us." Best start now, Andie thought to herself. In a small town like capeside it wouldn't take long for news to get round that she was back. The sound of the phone ringing stopped her from dwelling more on that thought. "Hello?" "Hi, Andie?" "Yes?" "Andie, It's Jen." "oh, um Hi" Andie replied nervously, after she'd got Jen's message she'd called her and left a message saying she was going back to capeside and left the number to call her. "Hey, I was thinking, Jack was my best friend Andie, and I don't want you to have to go through this alone, would it be okay if Henry and I came down and helped you with things?" Jen's voice sounded timid and nervous, not something Andie was used to hearing from Jen, and she had to admit she was relieved. She didn't know if she could have done this alone. "Andie?" "Sorry, Jen, you don't know how much that would mean to me." "I'm so glad to hear you say, now we just have to find somewhere to stay." "Don't be silly. This place is to huge for the two of us. You'd be welcome to stay here." "Of course, your son. I can't wait to meet him Andie. Ever since Jack told me, and I know you told him not to, but he had to tell someone he was so proud of you." Jen's voice started to choak up. "oh Jen, don't cry, please you'll get me started!" Jen tried her best to laugh but all that happened was more choaked tears. "I should go, I found some tickets on the internet so we should be there tonight. I'll give you a call when we get to capeside, to make sure you're home." "Bye Jen." Andie said, a sad tinge to her voice. "Bye Andie." The dial tone rang heavy in Andie's ear. "MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYY" Clayton shouted from upstairs. "Coming!" Andie called as she put down the phone.  
  
After dressing Clayton Andie walked into her room to dress herself. She couldn't help acting like a teenager, fretting over to what o wear, she couldn't help but wonder who she'd meet today. Who know's if she'd run into some of her old friends. Deciding on a smart yet casual, blue jean and pink shirt combo, and placing a matching pink hair band into her loose blonde hair she grabbed her keys and called for Clay to join her in the car. Driving along she kept glancing at Clay's face. He was so used to the built up state of New York City that the landscape of Capeside was a bit of a blow to his system. Pulling up in central Capeside Andie looked around. It wasn't that different, a few more chain stores maybe but that was it. "First we'll go and get some food and then we'll get something for you ok?" Andie siad as she leant over and undone her son's seat belt. "kay mom" Clay swung open his door and jumped out. Right into the path of someone else "Oops! Sorry" Clay siad sheepishly to the person in front of him. "Clayton! i've told you about that before, move slowly! I'm really sorry I...." Andie stopped dead. Standing infront of her, as shocking as seeing a ghost was Joey Potter. "Joey" Andie whispered. "Andie, wow, Hi" Joey glanced Andie up and down unable to take it in. Andie felt a tug at her sleeve. "Mom?" Clayton asked looking from Joey to Andie. Andie grabbed his hand in an attempt to keep him quiet for a bit more, she needed to think. "Mommmmmmmmmmy" Clay persisted. "Who's She?" he pointed towards Joey. "Don't point it's rude" Andie said instinctively. She took a deep breathe and continued. "Clayton, this is Joey, she's an old friend of mommys." "Hi Clayton" Joey said crouching down to his height. "You're a big boy aren't you? How old are you?" Clayton held up four fingers and sank into his mothers side. "Four? wow!" Joey said smiling. She stood back up and faced Andie. "I'm really sorry to hear about Jack, I heard he was getting better then, boom." "It was exactly the same for me" Andie said with a sad smile. Suddendly Joey wrapped her arms around Andie. "I've missed you." "I've missed you too" "Here." Joey pulled a pen and paper out of her bag and scrawled down her number. "Call me please, I have to get back to the B&B but please." "I will" Andie promised. One last hug and she took Clay's hand and walked over the market. "She was nice" Clay said as he picked up yet more chocolate and put it in with Andie's shopping. "I don't think so young man" Andie said said putting it back on the shelf, "and yes Joey is a very nice person." "How'd you know her Mommy?" "From when I used to live here?" Andie she steered Clayton down the next isle, "Oh okay" Clayton said before running off down the isle. "CLAYTON!" Andie called after him but he just continued to run around the corner and out of sight.  
  
"Oops!" Clayton said as he bumped straight into someone's legs. "Sowwy" He said shyly looking around to see if his mother was any where in sight. When he couldn't see her his lip started to quiver and tears welled up in his eyes. "Hey Hey little man" The stranger crouched down to his level and looked into his eyes. "I want my mommy" Clayton whispered as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "Hey don't cry, we'll find your mommy. When did you see her last huh?" Clayton shrugged his shoulders and began to cry harder. "Come on" The man held out his larger hand for Clayton to hold. "We'll find your mommy"  
  
Andie rounded the corner and saw a man crouched down infront of a child, looking closer she recognised her son. "Oh my god i'm so sorry. This is the second time he's ran into someone today, i'm really sorry." Andie stopped her rant as the man turned to her and smiled "Hey Andie" He said his voice filled with shock. 


	4. 3

Andie stood, her gaze transfixed on the man before her, her feet stuck to the ground as if being held there. She didn't move, she barely breathed as she took in the person before. He hadn't changed. Of course he'd aged but he was still the same person. She wondered if that was just externally as she gazed into those soulful blue eyes she finally managed to mutter the word she'd been searching for. "Pacey" she said, it was barely above a whisper but it hung in the air full of significance. Pacey stepped towards Andie and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her petite form against his. "Welcome home" he whispered in her ear before pulling himself away. Clayton looked from his mother to the stranger and back again. When the man had hugged his mother he felt a bit angry. "Mommy?" he asked questioning Andie. "Mommy?!" Pacey echoed his voice filled with shock and confusion. "Pacey," Andie began, "I'd like you to meet my son, Clayton. Clay this is Mommy's friend Pacey." "Hey there little guy" Pacey said as he bent down to Clayton's level. "I told you we'd find your Mommy didn't I? And her she is, as beautiful as ever" Pacey said glancing up and Andie who began to blush at his comment. "Do you want some candy?" Pacey asked pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket and handing it over to Clayton. "Uh uh." Andie said snatching the bar. "Not before lunch mister!" "But Mooooooooooooom" Clayton whined and pouted at his mother. "No" Andie said firmly "and you" she said turning to Pacey "should know better" Pacey stood with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't help it as he looked at Andie, every bit the mother. She seemed happy in the role. Smiling at Clayton afterwards and promising him a candy bar after lunch. His mind drifted to the times when they were younger and had talked about their future. He knew even then she'd be a great mother, and now he got to see it in front of him. A suprise he'd admit it was. Andie with, what he assumed was a 3/4year old child. "I didn't know you had a kid Andie?" Pacey said to Andie as he followed her to the check out. "It's a long story Pace" Andie answered, her voice changed and her eyes lowered to the floor the smile erased from her face as she remember all the changes in her life no one knew about, and she'd have to tell them about. Noticing the change in her voice Pacey decided not to push it. "I'm sorry about Jack Andie. I visited him a few times. I didn't realise he was so close." "Neither did I" Andie said as she placed a few more groceries onto the side. Wiping a tear from her eye she turned to Pacey "Jen and Henry are coming to stay with me and I was going to make them a dinner, would you like to come? I could invite Joey as well." She asked. "Sounds great" Pacey said as he play fought with Clayton. "What time?" "Eightish? That way I can get Clay fed and settled before hand." "That's earrrrly" Clayton said as he playfully hit Pacey in the stomach "Not for you Mister" Andie said as she passed over her credit card to the cashier. "Eight sounds great." Pacey said picking up Clayton and placing him next to his mother. "Do you know where the house is?" Andie asked before realising it was probably a stupid question. "I think I remember" Pacey joked. "I'll see you both at eight then." He said rustling Clayton's hair. "Goodbye Pace, See you tonight" Andie said as she placed the last bag of groceries in the cart to push to the car. "Say goodbye" Andie instructed Clayton. "Byeeeeeeeeeee" Clayton said to Pacey and took hold of his mothers outstretched hand. "See ya later alligator" Pacey called after Clayton and sighed as he went to pay for his own groceries.  
  
Andie placed the last of the groceries away and looked in on Clayton. He was sat on the living room floor his toys spread around him watching cartoons. Smiling Andie picked up the phone and started to make herself a coffee. Pulling out Joey's number from her pocket she dialled and waited for an answer. "Hello?" Rang a voice at the other end of the line. It was a male voice Andie didn't recognise. "Could I speak to Joey please?" Andie asked wondering who it was. "Sure, hold on a minute please." Andie faintly heard a call of "Jo!!!" in the background before some footsteps. "Hello?" "Hi Joey, It's me, um I mean Andie." Andie said feeling stupid as nerves built themselves up into a knot in her stomach. "Hi!" Joey said happily. "How are you?" "Fine" Andie answered, the knot of nerves beginning to dissolve. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner tonight?" "I'd love to" Joey answered "Well, Jen and Henry will be here, and Pacey as well." Andie continued "Can I bring someone along?" Joey asked "Sure" Andie answered her nerves going away as the conversation continued. "Come by about eightish. Okay?" Andie asked "Sounds Great." "Okay, Well I'll see you then, then" "Andie, before you" "Yeah?" "You have a son!!" Joey screamed down the phone. "Oh yea, that" Andie said with a slight giggle. "After you left it sorta hit me. I didn't know. Why didn't I know?" Joey asked Andie her voice calming "I'll explain later. I promise" Andie said hoping it would stop Joey asking more questions, she didn't want to have to say the story over and over. "Okay Andie," Joey answered "See you AND your son! At eight" they both laughed and said good bye and hung up.  
  
Andie sat back and sipped her coffee. The day was going by so fast, and had been so eventful, and it wasn't over yet. A feeling of dread knotted in her stomach making her feeling nauseous as she thought of the evening a head. How could she tell her friends what had happened in her life. How she'd soled out on all her dreams. She knew she couldn't avoid it, they'd all met, or knew of, Clayton. She sighed and made her way towards the living room. She leant against the wall and starred at her son. Just looking at him playing brought over the most awesome feeling. She would never change him for the world. Just wished things were different. It wasn't him she was ashamed of. With that thought she impulsively walked over to her son and hugged him tightly placing a light kiss on his head. "I love you Clay. You do know that don't you?" "I love you too Mommy." Clayton said looking up at his mom curiously. "Can I watch TV again now" he said gesturing to the cartoon playing on the screen. Andie laughed lightly "Sure" She said letting him free from her embrace. Picking up a book from the previous night that was set on the side table she sat down on the couch and tried to relax before her Henry and Jen arrived and she'd have to start making dinner. Yawning she turnt the page and began to read. 


	5. 4

Andie opened her eyes and rubbed them lightly trying to remember where she was. Looking around she saw Clayton on the floor in front of her. Realising she must of fallen asleep reading she looked around to see what the time was. Seeing it was five O' Clock she decided to go upstairs to get showered and changed before Jen and Henry arrived. "Clay honey, Mommy's going to have a shower. Don't answer the door come and get Mommy okay?"  
  
"Kay" Clayton said without looking up from his toys. Andie shook her head and made her way to the stairs, she was amazed at how this house made her feel seventeen again. Even with her own son sat in the next room she couldn't get over this feeling. Standing at the top of the stairs she saw Jack's old room and tears began to fill her eyes. She wanted to go on their and shout at him for not doing the dishes.or cry to him about how stressful whatever was happening in her life was again, but she couldn't. She wasn't seventeen anymore, and Jack wasn't just down the hall.he wasn't even alive. Standing in the hot spray of the shower she let her tears mix with the water.  
  
Twenty minutes later Andie stared at herself in the mirror, her hair was pulled up in a clip and a few stray strands fell across her face, she did up the last button on her white shirt and smoothed down her black skirt as she placed on her heels. She was stood at the top of the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I Get it!" Clayton called running out into the hall.  
  
"No you don't!" Andie called after him quickening her pace down the stairs. She reached the door just as Clayton was finish his struggle to twist the large door knob. There was an awkward silence for a minute when Andie opened the door. Clayton held tightly onto his mothers hand as he starred at the two blonde strangers on the other side of the door. Andie let her gaze drift from Jen's face and her mouth opened with shock. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!" she screamed wrapping her arms around Jen tightly. Jen held tightly onto Andie before taking a step back and placing her hand protectively on her protruding stomach.  
  
"Yup 6months" Henry said grinning proudly ear to ear.  
  
"Well, come in come in!" Andie said ushering them in. Clayton hid further behind his mom. Andie led them into the front room where they Jen immediately sat down. Andie smiled. Pregnancy suited her, she was glowing.  
  
"And you must be Clayton. " Jen said "You're Uncle Jack told me a lot about you." "Unca Jack!" Clayton's eye lit up. Jen gestured for him to come over and sit beside her. He looked to his mother for permission who grinned and nodded her head. "are you having a baby?" he asked placing his hand on her stomach.  
  
"Yes I am." Jen smiled. "Would you like that, someone to play with?" Clayton nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes pwease!" he grinned.  
  
"So Clayton, how old are you sweetie?" Jen asked watching the young boys face light up as the baby kicked just where his hand one.  
  
"Four!" Clayton said holding up four fingers so Jen could see. Andie looked over at Henry and smiled at him.  
  
"Would anyone like a drink?" Andie asked  
  
"A glass of water would be good." Jen said breaking her gaze from Clayton for a second before returning to the story she was telling Clayton about her and Jack.  
  
"Actually Andie, do you mind if I go get an hour or so's sleep before dinner, It's been a long trip." Henry said as he hauled the last of the bags in from the rental care.  
  
"Of Course" Andie said, "Joey and Pacey will be here at about eight. Jen do you want to get some rest to?"  
  
"Nope, I want to get to know my nephew" Jen said tickling Clayton who erupted in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Honey maybe you should rest" Henry said  
  
"I'm pregnant not sick" Jen said rolling her eyes at Andie who grinned and tried to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Well, I'll get your drink and make a start of dinner." Andie said heading into the kitchen. Henry followed her and leant against the counter as she began open various cupboards.  
  
"Andie." he began a soft tone in his voice.  
  
"Don't say it Henry, I'd rather get through this evening without crying." She said smiling a sad smile.  
  
"Okay," he said understanding. Walking into the hall and picking up the bag he thought he'd need and going upstairs.  
  
"Third door on the left!" Andie called after him as she took Jen her water and an orange juice for Clayton. She looked at the clock on the mantel, 5.30. She could get everything ready and just leave it to heat slowly. She thought heading back into the kitchen. She could hear Clayton's giggles erupting every few seconds and thought how great Jen was with him. "She'll make a great mom" Andie said to herself.  
  
At about six Andie's was just bring Clayton some dinner when she was interrupted by the loud door bell ringing. Confused as to who it might be she made her way towards the door. "I get it" Clayton screamed running towards the door. Andie was about to call out for him to stop but figured that if she was there nothing could happen. After all this wasn't New York City. Andie watched as her son finally managed to open the large door.  
  
"Hey there little man" Andie instantly recognised the voice was unable to stop a smile forming on her face. "Is your Mommy home?" Clayton nodded and opened the door wider. "Hey Andie" he said smiling, Andie opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.  
  
"PACEY WITTER GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE NOW!" Jen called from the living room.  
  
"The lady calls." Pacey joked walking into the living room with Clayton. Andie headed back into the kitchen grabbed Clayton's dinner and took in into the living room placing in on the coffee table for him to eat.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink Pacey?"  
  
"No I'm fine thanks Andie" Pacey answered with a smile  
  
"Jen do you want anything else?"  
  
"No thanks"  
  
Smiling Andie walked back into the kitchen and carried on with the dinner preparations. About an hour later she walked into the living room. She smiled when she saw Clayton sat happily on Pacey's lap.  
  
"Come on Clayton. It's been a long day, you need to get to bed." Andie said looking at her son.  
  
"Ooooooooh Moooooommmm, I want to stay and play with Uncle Pacey!"  
  
"Uncle Pacey?" Andie asked arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, if that's what the kid wants to call me" Pacey said smiling at her. Andie felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter and quickly looked away before getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"Come on Clayon." She stretched her hand out for Clayton to take it  
  
"I want Pacey to read me a bedtime story" Clayton said crossing his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Well ask him then."  
  
"I'd love to" Pacey said bending down so Clayton could get on his back. Andie sighed and sat down on the couch watching as Pacey walked out into the hall with Clayton on his back.  
  
"No Mommy. You too" Clayton said causing Pacey to stop.  
  
"But what about Jen?" Andie asked and Clayton began to pout.  
  
"Don't be silly Andie" Jen said, "Just make sure you wake up that husband of mine, I'll be fine with the television" she assured her. 


	6. 5

Andie walked from her room to Clayton's clutching the teddy bear she'd just recovered from under her bed and stood in the doorway of the small boys room. She smiled as she watched Pacey tickle Clayton mercilessly. Her mind lead her back to the old fantasies she had of Pacey and herself with their own children. Images like the one before her had come to mind and she regretted the fact that she never got to see what kind of a father he'd become. "Look what I found." Andie said as she walked into the room smiling waving the stuffed bear in her arms.  
  
"TIMMY BEAR!" Clayton said climbing under his covers and sticking his arms out for his mother to pass him the toy. Andie passed the toy over and sat down on the bed next to her son. Wrapping her arms around him she curled her legs under her.  
  
"Did you pick a story?"  
  
"Yup." Clayton said and smiled as Pacey shook the book at Andie as he sat down at the opposite end of the bed to mother and son. He opened the book and began to read. Andie closed her eyes and let herself listen to his voice for a moment. It still stirred so much emotion on her. She couldn't understand how these feelings she had when she was sixteen got stirred up inside so much by just seeing him again. She's changed so much since she left Capeside. She thought those feelings had disapeared along time ago. She opened her eyes and noticed Pacey was looking directly at her.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." He whispered as he motioned towards Clayton sleeping peacefully next to her. His gaze never leaving hers.  
  
"Oh, um, I. No I was just resting my eyes." Andie stammered nervously under Pacey's stare. "You got him to sleep quick, it usually takes me 3 or 4 stories before he even attempts to go to sleep." Andie said with a nervous giggle as she stood up. Her heart was racing and her mouth was dry. She felt like she was a teenager again. "We better go downstairs. Joey will be here soon and I have some stuff to finish with the dinner." She said stood up and leant over kissing Clayton's head lightly. She pushed a strand of hair from his face and smiled. "He really likes you." Andie stated quietly  
  
"Yea well he's not too bad himself." Pacey said with a smile.  
  
Andie opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by the doorbell. She smiled sweetly at Pacey's before quickly heading out of the room. Happy for the escape. Worried she would say something she'd regret. When she got to the bottom of the stairs Henry had already answered the door and Joey and a tall blonde were stood in the entrance hall. When she saw Andie Joey quickly made her way towards her and wrapped her arms around. Joey montioned for the blonde to come over to them when Jen called out. "Can we have the meet 'n' greet in here please!" The group obliged the pregnant blonde and walked into the living room. "God Jen you're much bigger than when I saw you last month!" Joey placed her hand on her friends abondmen and grinned.  
  
"Why is it that everyone wants to touch you when you're pregnant?!" Jen said with mock annoyance which got a laugh from the group.  
  
"Andie, I'd like you to meet Tom." Joey said hocking her arm proudly around the tall blondes arm. Tom smiled at Andie and stuck out his hand which Andie shock smiling.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you." Tom said. His voice was deep and thick the kind which made you melt at the knees. "I'm sorry it was under such unfortunate circumstances." The sad smile which Andie had grown acustomed to spread across her face as she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Would anybody like anything to drink?" Andie said playing hostess.  
  
Andie stood in the kitchen pouring out drinks when Joey came in.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"That'd be great. If you could take these through then I can start serving the dinner."  
  
"What do you think of Tom?" Joey asked as she placed glasses on a silver serving tray.  
  
"He seems really nice." Andie said smiling at the brunnette.  
  
"Yeah, he is." Joey stood awkwardly, the small talk was awkward. When you hadn't seen someone for years you just couldn't be expected to drop back into being close friends, no matter how much you wanted it to be. "I'll take these through." Joey said finally breaking the silence and walking into the living room.  
  
Andie listened to the laughing and conversation coming from the living room as she walked back and forth from the kitchen to the dining room. She wondered just how much she'd missed out on over years. She wondered if she'd ever fit back into the friendship unit. She wondered if she ever wanted to. She'd changed a lot since the last time she'd seen them. She wasn't a girl anymore but a woman, a mother. She'd grown up a lot and come accustomed to a different type of life. Could a childhood friendship venture into adult hood when the transition years were lost? She didn't know, all she knew was she was feeling more and more out of place with everyone overheard laughter. She laid the last plate on the table and walking through to the living room. "Dinners ready." She said with a bright smile not wanting to let them know her negative thoughts.  
  
"...So I walked out of the bookstore. One hand on the coffee cup other one in my bag looking for my keys, not looking where I'm going and I bump right into him. Coffee goes everyone..especially over him. Well after that I couldn't really ignore him could I!" Jen said with a smile as she explained how her and Henry had got back together. "Well after that we met up a few times and eventually friendship turned into more. What can I say, he'd wisened up but he still had that innocence in his eyes that I loved, but a mature innocence y'know." She smiled and took her and Henry's clasped hands and placed them on her rounded stomach. "After about a year Henry proposed and I told him I was pregnant on our first anniversary." Andie smiled at her obviously happy friends.  
  
"What about you and Tom, Joey?" Andie asked, "I still don't know how you two met." She sipped on her wine as she sat in the living room. The awkward dinner conversation had eventually eased and after finshing they'd all moved into the living room where the topic turned to the past few years, everyone taking their turns to fill Andie in. Andie was enjoying hearing about her friends but nervously knew it would soon be her turn to tell them.  
  
"Well," Joey said smiling. "It was just after I'd taken over the B&B and Tom came in looking for a room. It was a stormy night and he'd got sidetracked in his travels and was desprate for a place to stay. To be honest I was a bit freaked at first. I'd watched so many horror movies with Dawson throughout the years that forging a friendship with a stranger in a thunderstorm did not really appeal to me! But eventually through out the night we got to talking and the next day he decided to stay another night. Then another, then another, and he just never left!" Andie locked eyes with Pacey and asked the question she'd wanted to ask since she'd first seen him early that day, the drink giving her courage she formed the words.  
  
"So Pacey, what about you. I know Jen's married, I know Joey's happily settled. What about you?" 


	7. 6

Pacey swallowed hard at the lump that appeared in his throat. Joey, Jen, Henry and Tom had all turned to face him but the only gaze he felt was Andie's, which at this moment was making him feel as if he was burning up to a 110 temperature. "ugh, well. There's no one special." Pacey finally said before standing up, "Is it me or did it just get hot in here, I'm going to get another drink" he said quickly before rushing out of the living. Andie looked after him inquisitively before turning to Joey.  
  
"So what's the real story?" She asked  
  
"Well," Joey started, nervous as to whether she should disclose the story when Pacey hadn't told it himself. "he was with someone, for along time. A girl called Ellie, but in the end it finished. Pacey was ready to settle down, she wasn't. Pacey had serious relationships as a teenager, we both know that first hand, so the concept wasn't anything new to him, but she wasn't ready. It broke his heart. He's had a few girlfriends since. Mainly just airhead bimbos, last I heard he was seeing a girl called Ashleigh. Don't know if that's still happening though." Joey quickly went quiet as Pacey re-entered the room.  
  
"So, Andie. Why don't you fill us in on what's been going on with you for the past few years? I mean I know the basics but I'd like to hear it all from you." Jen said stretching sleepily.  
  
"Um, well. The most obvious and main thing would be Clayton. I dropped out of College when I had him, couldn't afford to keep going, and pay for everything we needed. His dad wasn't any help. He was at first. I really thought we were going to be okay." Andie babbled out, trying to say things with as little emotion as possible. Looking around she saw her friends weren't fooled, Joey was looking at her with sadness and sympathy in her eyes. Jen was giving her a sad smile, urging her friend to continue, Tom looked sympathetic but a little uncomfortable and Henry just avoided looking at Andie all. Then there was Pacey, Pacey's eyes were dark with rage and his fist clenched as he spoke with a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, uh, we were doing really well, talking about marriage and everything" Andie smiled and nodded her head before the smile faded and she began to chew on her lower lip, "then he started partying kinda heavy and didn't really seem to care about me or the baby, and then he left, the night I went into labour." Andie tried hard to push the tears back down, it had been an emotional few days and in the best of times the hurt was almost unbearable. "but you know, I had to get on with my life, I had a son to support. That was my priority and so I did, and that's what I've been doing. Taking care of my son." She finished looking down at the floor. Breathing deeply she looked back up, "I hate to play the ungrateful hostess guys but it's getting late and it's been a long day, do you think, maybe, we could call it a night."  
  
"Oh Andie, Sure, Of course. It is getting late. Pacey do you want a lift?" Joey asked standing up and Tom followed suit.  
  
"Uh Yeah Jo, that'd be good" Pacey said standing up his eyes never leaving Andie, the anger was still their, but the rage was good, right now he just felt this insane consuming need to take care of her. Something he hadn't experienced in a long time.  
  
"I'll see you out." Andie said standing up and following the trio into the hall way.  
  
"It was great to see you again Andie." Joey said wrapping her arms around Andie as she pulled on her coat. "Anything you need give me a call. Anytime. Middle of the night even you want to talk." Andie just smiled  
  
"Okay Joey."  
  
"No Andie I mean it, anytime you want to talk, call me, please, promise me" Joey's voice pleaded into Andie's ear, holding her tightly.  
  
"I promise." Andie's voice was barely over a whisper as she pulled out of the embrace. "It was lovely meeting you Tom" She said taking the taller mans outstretched hand.  
  
"I'm just sorry it wasn't under better circumstances." He responded as he shook her hand warmly.  
  
"Me to." Andie said that familiar sad smile once again appearing across her face.  
  
"Bye McPhee" Pacey said stepping forwards and wrapping his arms around Andie, his face buried lightly in her blonde locks. "You don't know how much I've missed you" he whispered so quietly that Andie wasn't sure if she'd imagined it. But the tear that was shining in his right eye affirmed it for her as they parted.  
  
"Goodbye Pace" Andie said quietly and stood in the door way to see the trio off. Waving lightly she watched as the car drove off. Sighing deeply she took in the Capeside air before turning back into the house.  
  
"Hey Andie, we're off to bed hon." Jen said with a yawn, shocking Andie as she turned into what she'd assumed would be an empty entrance hall.  
  
"Oh, Okay, Night." Andie said absentmindedly, her brain was too crowded with memories right now to process anything that was happening. Memories of, Memories of Jack, Memories of Pacey. She walked into the living room and started to pick up the various things that had been left in the room, taking it into the kitchen she decided against carrying on and slowly made her way up the stairs. Pausing she looked into Clayton's sleeping form, the earlier image of him and Pacey and flashing before her eyes. So many years had passed, so many things had happened. They were in essence different people now, but he still made her heart beat faster and a smile form on her lips. That familiar pang of regret resonated through her. How could she have just left it all behind her, her friends, her family, Pacey. Too many things had happened her life that she'd promised herself she'd never look back, she'd never regret the things she couldn't control or change, but as she slipped between the warm sheets of her bed, the thoughts and sorrow came to her, as they often did and she wondered, what would of happened if she'd never left Capeside. If she'd never had Clayton, if she'd just decided against going away. She loved her son, more than anything, but she wasn't ready to be a mother when she fell pregnant, she could barely take care of herself. She wasn't ready to be consumed by that amount of love and responsibility. She'd dealt with it, and now she couldn't imagine a world without him, without this person who made her smile, cry, laugh, he was her world. But since he was born, he'd been her everything, she'd lived through him. She didn't know what It was like to live for herself anymore. To do things just because it was what she wanted. She hadn't had a relationship since he was born, she'd been on dates, but she was too consumed with making Clayton's life perfect it left little time to bond with people on an adult level. If Jack's untimely death had thought her anything it made her realise, once again, that life was short, and it wasn't perfect. She had to let Clayton make his mistakes, and feel free to make her own. With that thought in her mind she drifted off to sleep.  
  
AN: So I know it's been a long time since I updated! But I do have the ending of this fic sorted, only a couple more parts to go. So if you guys do want more, then rest will be out in the near future. So let me know. xXxDawnxXx 


	8. 7

IAN: Okay, Dawson arrives in this part! Wasn't planning on there being such a long time till he arrived but I just got caught up in things! Hee./I  
  
"Clayton, come on, please don't do this to me. We need to go into town."  
  
"But I wanna watch cartoons!" The child before Andie pouted and sat down on the sofa refusing to budge.  
  
"I know, but you can't right now. You can watch cartoon's later. We have to go out now."  
  
"NO!" Clayton stomped his feet turned away from his mother.  
  
"CLAYTON TIMOTHY MCPHEE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD TO BE DEALING WITH YOUR LITTLE TANTRUM RIGHT NOW! GO UPSTAIRS AND GET DRESSED! NOW!" Andie shouted she'd been trying not to loose her cool but it had been almost twenty minutes of fighting. The funeral was tomorrow and the past few days had been a rush of meeting people who'd arrived in town and sorting out the last minute details. Apart from Henry and Jen she'd barely seen any of her friends, the occasional time she'd bump into Joey in town, or Pacey would call to check up on her but apart from that she'd spent the past couple of days in her own little world. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Dawson was due to arrive in town today. A production he was on was just letting out and he was due in town any time.  
  
"NO!" The four year old scream at his mother and turned to face the TV once again. Andie sat down and let her head fall to her hands, she understood that all this couldn't be easy for Clayton, he must of found everything that was going rather strange. Being dragged to a new place, meeting new people.  
  
"Fine Clay, you win." Andie stood up defeated and walked out of the living into the kitchen and sat down at the side.  
  
"Andie?" Jen said walking in and placing her hand on Andie's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Andie felt the tears welling in her eyes as she turned to face Jen.  
  
"I'm fine" She answered her voice small and unconvincing.  
  
"Andie." Jen said her tone pleading with her friend to be honest.  
  
"Oh I don't know, it's all so hard. I miss him so much." Andie said letting the tears fall, falling into her friends arms.  
  
"Me to." Jen whispered into Andie's hair. The two blondes stood for a good ten minutes, letting their cries be heard through out the house.  
  
"Mommy.." A voice broke them a part. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to cry." Clayton ran into the kitchen attaching himself to his mothers leg, tears running down his chubby cheeks.  
  
"Oh sweetheart, it wasn't you." Andie said leaning down and picking him up. "Mommy's just very upset today."  
  
"Hey Clay." Jen called the child's attention. "Do you want to stay here with Henry and I'll go to town with your Mommy so you can watch cartoons." Clayton's eyes light up and he wriggled down his mothers body.  
  
"YEAH!!" The child grinned running out of the room.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear you two arguing earlier, I came down to offer my solution when I found you in here."  
  
"Thanks. It wasn't like I particularly wanted Clayton to come with me while I made sure everything was in check. I just didn't know what else to do."  
  
"You've got support now Andie. You've got to remember that." Jen answered smiling.  
  
"I know, it's just hard to get used to!"  
  
"Yes well, I expect the favour returned." Jen said patting her stomach. The pair smiled at each other. "Do you want to leave now?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." Andie said.  
  
Andie and Jen walked out of the church after checking over the details. They walked down the street in silence for a few moments, each contemplating their own thoughts.  
  
"I don't feel old enough for this." Jen said finally breaking the silence, Andie looked at her with a questioning glance as they both sat down on one of the benches along the street. "Being pregnant, married, planning my best friend's funeral." She added remorsefully.  
  
"I know." Andie said solemnly. "Especially being back here again. In New York I felt so much older, I completely forgot how young I was, but being back here, I feel sixteen again."  
  
"We've all grown up, it's hard to believe. I don't think for any of us it is what we envision, well maybe apart from Dawson." Jen said with a small smile as she rubbed her stomach.  
  
"I hate to say it. I mean I love him more than anything he's my world but, sometimes I feel like I would of made something of myself if I hadn't had Clayton so young."  
  
"Andie you did make something of your self, look at you, you're a wonderful mother, a successful career woman.."  
  
"But I'm not happy." Andie said regretfully her voice child like and cautious, "I promised myself I'd be happy. I promised myself I'd be happy when I was free of my dysfunctional family, I promised I'd make a life for myself. This life wasn't exactly my dream, and I wouldn't care but.I'm not happy." She said again looking down at the ground. Before giving Jen a chance to answer she stood up "We should probably get back" Andie stated, "I'll go get the car and pick you up, I remember what it's like trying to walk when you're pregnant!" Andie added a small laugh at the end of the sentence, an unconvincing one that unconsciously showed Jen that she was still dwelling on their conversation.  
  
"Andie!" Andie turned as she heard her name being called across the carpark stopping her hand in the motion of unlocking the car she saw Pacey jogging across to her. "Hey" He said slightly out of breath.  
  
"Hi." Andie answered, she felt awkward and couldn't find anything else to say as she looked at Pacey.  
  
"So, how are you?" Pacey asked leaning against the car.  
  
"I'm okay, Kinda in a rush though, not to be rude, it's just Jen's waiting for me to pick her up."  
  
"Oh" Pacey's face shown obvious disappointment as he stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "No, that's cool, tell Clay I said hi!" He started to walk off when Andie called after him.  
  
"You know, you could come back to the house if you wanted. Tell him yourself" Andie wasn't quite sure where the words had came from, she felt almost as if someone else had said them for her. "That's, you know, If you're not busy or anything."  
  
"Actually, I kind of..." Pacey started his sentence reluctantly but was cut off by a shrill voice ringing his name across the carpark.  
  
"Oh Pacey! There you are! You just ran off and I didn't know where you'd got to! I was talking to myself!" The busty brunette slid her arm into Pacey's and offered Andie her hand. "Ashleigh."  
  
"Andie" Andie said taking the girls hand and shaking it forcing a smile.  
  
"Oh." Ashleigh faces contorted into the one of sympathy Andie was becoming accustomed to. "I'm so sorry to hear about your brother"  
  
"Thank you" Andie replied pulling her hand away from the girls. "Well I um, best be getting back to Jen. Nice meeting you Ashleigh. I'll see you soon Pacey."  
  
Pacey stood watching Andie turn away, his hand limp in Ashleigh's as she held onto it tightly. He felt his chest tighten as he watched the blonde climb into her car, a sadness sweep over him as she turned the key and the all too familiar memory of her leaving him once again settled into his mind. He turned his gaze from the brunette to the blonde and back.  
  
"Okay, Spill, you've barely said a word since you got the car!" Jen said as Andie turned the car into the drive of her home.  
  
"Sorry" Andie said casting the other girl an apologetic smile.  
  
"Don't apologise! Just talk to me!" Andie looked at the woman sat next to her and opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. A smile of relief spread across her face as she caught a familiar figure out of the corner of her. turning the keys in the ignition and climbing out of the car she ran towards the person wrapping her arms around them.  
  
"Hi" Dawson said laughing lightly as he hugged Andie and smiled at Jen. "Wow, you're so big!" He said as he released Andie from his arms and moved towards Jen.  
  
"Why is that the first thing people say to me now!" Jen said in mock anger as she hugged in her friend. Andie watched as Jen and Dawson made their way into the house and sent a silent thank you to Dawson for his timing. Watching Pacey with Ashleigh had stirred up her already complicated feelings. On the drive back she wasn't able to shake the need she felt to be the one in his arm. She was still trying to convince herself it was only because of her vulnerable state as she walked into the house to the sound of the phone ring.  
  
"Hello?" She answered sighing lightly as she was brought out of the her thoughts, a mixture of relief and regret spreading through her.  
  
"Hi Andie, it's Pacey. Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I wanted to come back with you I swear. It's just with Ashleigh being around and I didn't think you'd appreciate having strangers in your home you'll have enough of that tomorrow and.."  
  
"Pace isn't the babbling my territory?" She said laughing lightly "Dawson just turned up and Clayton has done nothing but talk about having his Uncle Pacey read him to sleep again so why don't you come back later." *and I'd love to see you.* she added silently  
  
"Sounds Great" Pacey said his grin practically beaming down the phone line.  
  
"Well I'll see you later" Andie said with a smile  
  
"Bye McPhee"  
  
"Bye Pace" Andie said lightly before hanging up the phone. She stood for a moment relishing in the effect his voice had on her a smile playing on her lips before turning into the living room.  
  
"Moooom!" Clayton called as she walked into the room. "Did you know Dawson knows 'Benja'!" his face lit up as he referred to his favourite movie character of the past year.  
  
"Actually it's the guy who does the voice for..." Henry started but soon went quiet when Jen glared at him.  
  
The next couple of hours was taken up with Dawson catching Andie, Jen and Henry on his life and Clayton's incessant questions about Benja. "I should really get dinner started." Andie said as she began to pull herself off the choice  
  
"Sit back down McPhee!" Everyone's glance followed to the door where Pacey was stood holding Pizza boxes and grinning. "Good to see my timing is as impeccable as always." He placed the boxes on the table and watched with amusement as both Clayton and Jen dived towards them. "Dawson my man! Good to see you!"  
  
"Uncle Pacey!" Clayton said excitedly tugging on Pacey's trouser leg as he stuffed Pizza into his mouth with the other hand. "Dawson knows Benja!"  
  
"Woah, awesome. Why don't we get him to tell us everything he knows huh?" Pacey said picking Clayton up and placing him next to him as he took a seat next to Dawson. Andie, as she found herself doing on numerous occasions stood in the door and watched as Pacey related to her child in a way she'd never seen a man do before. He reminded her of the playful and protective way Jack had acted around Clayton but there was some else there, something only Pacey could bring to the mix.  
  
Pacey starred in awe as he watched Clayton's face light in up in excitement as Dawson regaled him with tales on the cartoon dog. He watched as the young innocent features, so similar to the ones he had memorised years ago showed excitement and anticipation. Out of the corner of the eye he noticed Andie hadn't moved since he arrived. He turned his head and smiled at her as she looked intently in on the scene before her. He was rewarded with a smile a slight blush at the embarrassment at being caught and he couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked, over come with the urge to kiss her he never took his eyes from hers, starring at her, a million silent ones moving between them.  
  
Andie found herself paralysed as she looked into Pacey's eyes. Something she'd experienced before but never thought she'd be grateful for until now, for the paralysis was the only thing that was stopping her from moving across the room and placing her lips atop of his. After a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Andie, she found her feet again and turned quickly and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing onto the edge of the kitchen table she s let out a staggered breath. "What are you doing McPhee." Asked out loud to the empty room. "You're not a child anymore! You are not supposed to ruled by your hormones!" She let out a low growl as she sat down and laid her head on the table.  
  
"Andie?" Raising her head up off the wood Andie turned to see Dawson stood behind her looking concerned.  
  
"Oh Hi Dawson. Did you want a drink?" Andie asked snapping back into hostess mode and standing up walking over to the cupboard "No, I'm fine, I just wanted to check that you were okay?"  
  
"Me? Oh I'm fine." Andie said pulling glasses out of the cupboard and taking them over to the sink.  
  
"If you're fine, why are you washing clean glasses?" Dawson said motioning to where Andie was scrubbing soapy water into the glasses she'd just taken down.  
  
"Ummm.." Andie gave a sheepish smile as she shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be our secret. Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No, honestly. I'm fine, just a little sketchy, nervous about the funeral tomorrow." Andie supplied, guilt washing over her as she lied, she SHOULD be nervous about tomorrow, she SHOULD be thinking about her recently deceased brother, not fussing over a teenage romance of the past. Andie frowned at her thoughts. "Why don't you go back into the living room and I'll bring some drinks through for everyone." Andie said motioning for Dawson to leave and picking up a cloth to dry the glasses.  
  
The evening passed quickly. Everyone caught up on Dawson's life and general sociable chatter filled the house. Andie pointedly avoided any contact with Pacey unsure of how another moment like earlier would affect her.  
  
"I really should get going." Dawson announced at around 8pm. "I want to go see Joey before I go back to the hotel for the night."  
  
"I think we'll come with you. If that's okay?" Jen questioned Dawson  
  
"Yeah, of course" Dawson said standing up and making his way to the door. Jen and Henry followed in suite and the trio said their goodbyes before leaving.  
  
Andie picked up Clayton as they stood in the doorway waving goodbye. "I think someone should be getting to bed?"  
  
"What? Maaaaa"  
  
"No complaining or Pacey won't read you a bedtime story." Clayton looked over his mothers shoulder to Pacey to confirm the story.  
  
"Yeah, listen to you mom." Pacey said with a grin as Clayton clambered down his mothers body and ran up the stairs shouting promises of putting on his pyjama's.  
  
"Sorry if I put you on the spot there." Andie said as she shut the door and turned to Pacey.  
  
"No, of course not! You know I'd love to do it." Andie smiled a grateful smile at Pacey before he turned and ran up the stairs shouting to Clayton that he was coming.  
  
About 15minutes later Andie made her way upstairs after clearing the glasses and pizza boxes. She stopped outside Clayton's ajar door listening to Pacey's voice as he answered one of Clayton's questions about the book, it reminded her of the eagerness Clayton when get in his voice when Jack was around. Feeling sobs choke up her throat she ran down the hall to her room slamming the door shut she curled up on her bed and let the tears fall, wet mascara falling from eyes and staining the sheets.  
  
Pacey tugged the sheets up tighter around Clayton's sleeping forms and switched off the light smiling at the young sleep form as he closed the door over. He began to make his towards the staircase when he heard a sniffling sound come from behind a familiar door. Tentatively he opened the door. "Andie.." he called into the darkness moving towards the bed he sat down next to the shaking body. "Andie?" he asked again as the small body drew away from him as the bed sagged under his weight.  
  
"Leave me alone Pacey." Her voice was small, quiet, as if it were a million miles away and not a few short inches.  
  
"No Andie." His voice was definitive as he took her into his arms and pulled her too him, stroking her blonde hair as she choked away the remaining sobs.  
  
"Why do you do that?" She asked still facing away from him.  
  
"Do what" He asked quietly unconsciously continuing to stroke her hair.  
  
"Insist on comforting me."  
  
"I don't like seeing you sad. I see you upset and I can't help myself trying to make you feel better"  
  
"I miss this Pacey.." Andie admitted before she could stop herself.  
  
"You miss what?"  
  
"Oh, um nothing forget I said anything" Andie said trying to pull herself from his embrace only for Pacey to tighten his arms.  
  
"Andie." he coaxed, a knowing tone in his voice, a tone she recognised that she wouldn't get away from.  
  
"This, this closeness between us, I.I haven't experienced anything like it since. I'd forgotten how accustomed I'd became to it."  
  
"I miss it too Andie." Pacey moved his hand to Andie's face and turned it to toward him. He looked down into her eyes and lowered his face to hers kissing her lips softly before breaking apart to gauge her reaction.  
  
"Pacey I."Andie looked him her eyes a mixture of wanting and confusion.  
  
"Shush" he said placing a finger on her lips and kissing her deeply with the passion of years of unconscious pining. He shifted there bodies to he was on top of hers, his weight resting on his arms placed either side of her, he broke the kiss when breath prevented either of them from continuing and looked down into her eyes, waiting for some kind of sign to continue. Never breaking eye contact he almost missed the barely audible reply she gave to his questioning gaze.  
  
"Make love to me Pacey."  
  
Andie wasn't sure how much time had passed when woke, reluctantly untangling herself from the strong embrace and tearing her naked form from warm body next to her she creep out of the bed, wrapping a robe around herself she sat in the chair placed opposite beside the window. She gazed at the clock which read 3.15am. She looked at Pacey's sleeping form and sighed looking at the smile on his lips as he stretched out in her bed his body entangled in the sheets.  
  
"Hey" He whispered to her smiling.  
  
"I think you should leave." Andie said back, her voice level matching the whisper but without the warm tone his had had.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's just that, with Clay, I mean I know he likes you and everything but I don't like him waking up to men in the house."  
  
"Do this kinda thing often do you McPhee" Pacey grinned jokingly  
  
"Pacey." Andie said her tone serious her eyes averted from his.  
  
"Oh, eh, Sure Andie. Whatever you want." Pacey answered confused climbing out the bed and pulling his clothes on. "Do you want me to come by the in the morning?" He asked her walking round the bed towards her.  
  
"No, I'll just see you at the church." She turned away from him and looked out of the window. "Goodbye Pacey."  
  
"Bye Andie.." Pacey said softly, wondering what was going on.  
  
Andie let a single tear fall down her cheek as she watched Pacey climb into his car and drive off into the night. "What have you done this time Andie.." she asked herself as she watched the car disappear round a corner.  
  
IAN: Sorry it took so long to get out, hope it was worth the wait, Please leave a review! xXxDawn/I 


End file.
